paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The New Pup
This story is created by Chasebuddy22. That means you cannot edit it without his permission or unless you are an admin. This is the story where Ruffle is debuted Story "Hot... It is too hot." Rubble wailed and fell on the warm grass. He panted hard enough for the others to roll their eyes. They have been sitting under the shady spot of the tree and waiting for them to cool off. "Well.. what do we expect? It's the middle of the summer." Zuma sighed heavily. "Maybe we can go for a little beach day. What do you guys think?" "But... what if we are needed? We cannot let Adventure Bay down... And we cannot even let us down either. We need to find a solution and quick!!" Marshall answered back. "I agree with Zuma. Because how are we suppose to do a rescue, when we are melting" Replied Rocky. "Since no emergency had occurred since this morning.. Maybe we could take a break. And maybe Robo-Dog will take good care of Adventure Bay while we are gone." "Yeah.. By exploding the lookout." Chuckled Marshall. "That happened because of Alex, right?" Rubble questioned. "He did mess up with the screws" "Yeah.. Well anyway.. we are going to the beach. As a second in commander, I vote that we go to the beach.. With the permission of Ryder" Chase commanded sternly getting lot of sigh and "Awhh" as a feedback. So the crew hurried back to the lookout and saw Ryder having his lunch. They came upon him with puppy eyes. So Ryder knew what it was. "What's with the cute faces?" He asked while scratching some of their ears. "Uh.. We wanted to know that... Can we go to the beach" Marshall asked "Since it's very hot" Added Rocky "And we are too hot and tired resulting that we won't be able to do any rescues" Finished Rubble. Ryder smile and kneed down to them. "Of course you can. But I can't come since I'm going to the jungle to meet Carlos" "Wow.... A day just for us to have fun" Rubble yelped excited enough to bounce up and down. So the pups went down the beach to have a great day without mission. Some of them played volley ball and others played with the sea. Zuma, Marshall and Skye were the ones who were playing with the bay. The other four were playing volley ball. "Gee.. Ryder is the best, right guys?" Rubble squealed with excitement. "Yep. Nothing is like a good owner" Marsh replied before the ball got away. "I'll get it". Marsh began to sniff around to look for the volley ball as it went to the bushes. When he finally spotted the ball, he heard a growl.. A fierce growl..Not a growl from a normal perky and frighten dog.. It was like this dog was very angry. Without Marsh investigating through the bushes, he started to talk. "Um... You okay? Are you hurt?" Marsh whispered timidly. "Go away..." The pup replied softly. "Just leave me alone". Marsh wanted to ask him again but depending on the situation at that time, he stepped back. He though the other pups could help him. "I'll be back soon!!! Just be here, okay?". Marsh ran back to others in a hurry. Meanwhile, The pups were waiting impatiently for Marsh to hurry back and bring the ball. "Where is he? It's been a long time" Rubble grumbled. "Hey!! Look. There he is. Coming back without the volley ball" Marshall sighed. "Guys!! Guys!!. I just found a..." Choked out Marsh. "You didn't bring the volley ball..." Interrupted Rocky. Marsh just stood there looking at them and shook his head. "Look... I found a pup who was in the bushes. I think he is hurt or something. We gotta help him". "Ouch... That's going to get hurt" Marshall mumbled. So the pups went out to help the pup. They could see him as the bush was a bit bigger than the pup. So they called out to him. "Um.. Hello? Are you hurt?" Skye questioned. "Go away... Who are you guys?? Why are you here?" Growled the pup. "We are the PAW patrol. We help those who are in trouble" Explained Marshall."If you are hurt.. please tell.. I'm a EMT.. I can help you." So the pup finally came through the bushes. He was badly scratch by the thorns and he had a bad sore paw. He looked at every pup and then he saw Marsh.. He growled upon seeing him. "You?!?...What are you doing here??" Growled the pup. "Ruffle? How?? How did you manage to get out of the store? Do you have a owner?" Questioned Marsh who was a bit scared of the situation. "I don't need a pathetic owner to help me to escape. I can escape my own as well." Ruffle barked. "Wait wait wait.. You two know each other?" Marshall asked confusedly. "Yes, we know each other. This stupid pup and I were in the store. I also gave him a bad time." Ruffle smirked evilly. "Hey!! you cannot talk to Marsh like that" Marshall frowned and step between Marsh and Ruffle. "He is a friend of us" "Whatever..." Ruffle mumbled and ran from the spot. "Gee.. i think he needs a place to live. He cannot live like that.." Rubble whined. "Hmm.. How about you guys go and play on the beach. Me and Zuma will find Ruffle and talk with him." Rocky announced. "Oh okay then.. Come on pups, you heard Rocky. Back to the beach games" Rubble announced out loud. So the two pups went to find Ruffles. They already were at the other side of the beach. Rocky checked out the bushes while Zuma checked out near the recycle bins. "No sign of Ruffle.. Let's check out the town.." Reported Rocky while looking around. "Sure.. but uh oh... look at that humongous storm cloud.... We have to find him ASAP" Zuma said while shielding his paw above his eyes in order to get a better look. As the two pups walked through the town, Zuma stopped and gasped by looking at the storm clouds. "Ah.. Wocky... Look.." Zuma cried out to Rocky. "That storm clouds aren't just any storm clouds.. It's super duper windy ones.. We need to find Wuffle weally quick now!!. "And look at it.. First it was far away.. but now it's reaching the Seal Island. Look at those trees.. We need to warn the others as well" Rocky shivered while trying to contact the others. "Marshall? Come in Marshall.. There is a big storms moving on, you guys go to the lookout". "We are at the lookout 12 minutes ago.. We saw the clouds.. Where are you guys.." Questioned Marshall worriedly. "We'll return as soon as we find Ruffles.. Where is Ryder? Is he at the jungle still?" Asked Rocky. "Don't worry.. We are checking the clouds locations.. It is going west.. So it probably won't effect the jungle" Marshall assured. "Just you guys hurry back." As the talk continues between Marshall and Rocky, Zuma found a scent. Well surely he is not a very good sniffer but he knew the smell. So he followed it while calling out to Rocky who was just ending the conservation. "What wrong? Did you find Ruffle?" Asked Rocky impatiently. "No.. but I found his scent which could lead us to him. I know we are not great sniffers but at least we can give it a little try..". Zuma said while seeing Alex running to them. "Hey Alex.. Uh.. Did you see a pup with bluish fur?" Rocky asked with a cheerful smile. "Hmm.. Oh yeah. I saw a pup who has semi flopped ears. He ran to the back of the restaurant. I tried to talk but he snapped at me." Alex explained clearly. "Oh thanks Alex. You really saved the day." Zuma said while giving Alex a thank you lick. "Well we better bring the pup. He cannot be here under the storm". So Rocky, Zuma and Alex went to the back of the restaurant. Ruffle was under some boxes. So Rocky tried to talked to him instead of taking the box off. "Ruffle? It's just us.. We met at the beach, right?.." Rocky talked softly. "Gr.. Why are you here again?" Growled Ruffle who took the box and tossed it near the trash cans. "Well.. we are here just to make sure you got some woof under you to protect you from this storm. So why don't we stay at the restaurant till this storm goes away" Zuma shivered. So after a few minutes later, Ruffle agreed and they all went inside the restaurant where it was warm and hot. Mr Porter brought some warm milk and cocoa for Alex and him. "So pups, I called the others to inform that you are safe here. Anyway, who is your friend here?" Asked Mr Porter who was pointing to Ruffle. "Oh.. he is Ruffle. We found him by the beach. Speaking of it..after the storm, would you like to come with us to the lookout? To treat your wounds and scars." Rocky suggested and patted him. "Okay..." Ruffle mumbled and drank the milk in the bowl. "But.. I don't want Marsh to do the bandaging.." "Okay, he won't do it. Marshall will help you instead." Rocky agreed. "That's some nasty scars dude.. Are you sure you are alwight?" Zuma asked while looking at the scar. Ruffle left his bowl and went to the window. He looked outside and waited, then he answered. "I'm used to it. Ever since I was a little guy, I used to live as stray. No food. No drinks. No one to pat or give scratches. Nothing.. My mom and dad left me when me and my siblings were born.." Rocky thought for a while and then replied. "That's very sad. But where are you siblings now?" "They were with me as long as I could remember but then one day a man came and took away them. Who know where they.. are.. But I don't care.. They don't like me anyways.. All they do is hurt me and ruin my awesome reputation in front of the others back in the store". "Hold on dude... You don't get any food?" Zuma quivered. "Yeah.. Some pups aren't lucky enough to get owners like you guys.. But I do have food once in a 3 days. Just maybe some apples on a tree or fresh meats in some restaurant. That's what I feed on" Ruffle shivered a little. "That's tewwible.. Maybe that is going to change this day on ward. We'll find you a home with people who has lots of love and care" Zuma smiles at Rocky who nodded his head as a yes. "Sorry... But I can't.. I much rather like to live by myself. But since you are saying.. maybe once in a while, I can come and have some food with you guys." Ruffle smiled cheery. "Okay.. We are not gonna force you but be sure to come for food for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Rocky ordered. Ruffle wanted to say something else but as soon as he started, he was interrupted by Zuma who had a pleasant look on his face. "Dudes... Look, the storm's cleared away now. Now we can meet the others." Zuma announced while standing on his hind legs to look from the window. "And uh oh.. so many piles of junk. Are we suppose to clean that too?" Zuma sighed after seeing Rocky raise his eye brows and give a little smirk. "Well.. let's get going now.. If we want to finish early, we have to start it early". Ruffle gave a little chuckle as well. Even thought he pretends that he doesn't want friends, he actually wants them a lot. He looked at the two pups in front of him who were jokingly arguing. Ruffle felt a bit secure knowing that these two wouldn't leave him. He finally said a few words that made Rocky and Zuma happy. "Guys.. come on. Stop arguing and let's get going to your place" He murmured. This made Rocky and Zuma excited. They had never thought that Ruffle would finally go with them. The trio went outside and started to walk toward the lookout. It was a bit sunny and a bit cloudy. Such a beautiful day to them... Well that's what Ruffle and Zuma thought. Rocky's thought was different... A lot different. "Wet wet wet WET!!!!" Rocky flinched while standing on the trash can. "Dude.. Sewiously? It's just puddles of water." Zuma signed and touched a small water puddle. "No way!! Look" Rocky pointed toward the bridge which leads to the lookout. "There are almost thousands of puddle there. And you know, if you add up thousands of puddles altogether, you will get a big humongous puddle. I don't know what to do to cross that...." "I see what you mean.. Hmm.." Zuma started to think and finally gasp. "I know... I'll get your twuck! And besides, I always wanted to wide your..." "Woah there... I don't want you driving my ride". Rocky disagreed while interrupting Zuma. "Okay... Suit yourself. You can go to lookout by... by cwossing.... that.... big... puddle.." Zuma replied while trying to make Rocky agree to it. Rocky shook himself and he signed heavily. "Okay Okay... Fine, Just go". WIP Category:Chasebuddy22's Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story